


We Still Have Time

by Fear_Itself



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Double Drabble, Gen, Jimmy Donaldson is a Ray of Sunshine, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: The next recording spot for a MrBeast competition is a beautiful private island and Jimmy can't help but soak in the scenery.***(NOT PART OF BREAKING THE BEAST CANON) I've missed the beaches, haven't really been to an actual decent one since my grandfather passed and I thought I'd write a little something about beaches ^-^
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson
Kudos: 14





	We Still Have Time

Jimmy didn't really know how long he'd been out by the shoreline. Walking up and down the soft sandy path with the sound of seagulls call echoing in his ears and the gentle waves occasionally running up to his ankles, he felt at peace for the first time in a while. 

"Jimmy! There you are! You should be heading to bed, remember we're recording a competition early in the morning."

"Come on Alex, we still have time. Why not just enjoy the beach for a bit. Not like every day you get such a sight." Alex couldn't help but agree, the sunset was nothing like Mexico or California or North Carolina. It was something that could really only be made perfect by the accompanying ocean. He always felt like Jimmy was pretty anxious about this or that despite the chill front he has on his videos and to see him just so carefree for once made the other's heart melt. The others might worry a bit, but let em' worry, with the stakes and stress of what MrBeast had planned next, Alex might not get to see such a genuine smile for a while.

"Sure, I suppose we can stay a bit."

~~~


End file.
